Second Steps
by PJC
Summary: Sequel to first steps. Basically picks up a few hours after that one left of. GSR continues. Catherine is so convinced it's Heather that Grissom goes to visit her. Is Grissom totally over her though? And why is he still pushing Sara away? GSR!
1. Grissom's happy?

_Ok, so I seem to be in a sequel frame of mind. Oh well._

_Summary: Second steps is shockingly enough the sequel to First steps, so maybe the title doesn't describe the story, but what else are you going to call something which comes as a second 2 first steps. Continues from the same place the other left off. Ok a little bit later, you can imagine what happened in between for yourself. Just some general GSR fluff, I'm sure something will happen, will alter the summary when I know what, until then just some GSR fluff, I love writing about early in the relationship for some reason. No idea what's going to happen. Just wanted to carry on with this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, by the middle of this story I will own nothing, or by the end. Should that change I will let you know, but not going to but something you already know at the beginning of each chapter._

_That sounds really mean to people who do but I didn't mean it that way._

_I might just shut up and get on with the story now._

Sara awoke a few hours later, to the feel of Gil Grissom placing a kiss on her temple. As her brain began working again she realised she was laying in his arms. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear it was all just another dream. She became aware of Grissom watching her but still refused to open her eyes. He placed another kiss at her temple before speaking.

"Sweetie, I know you're awake. You can open your eyes." Sara still didn't open her eyes.

"You called me sweetie." She stated, eyes still closed. Grissom was silent for a minute.

"Yes, I did."

"Good." She muttered as she finally opened her eyes to see those of Grissom looking back at her. "Is this real?" She asked, knowing it sounded stupid but needing clarification.

She saw doubt flit across Grissom's face quickly. "I don't know. I certainly hope so." Sara smiled gently at him.

"Good date earlier. I'm surprised you managed to find somewhere that nice which opened on a lunchtime."

"You know everything in Vegas is 24-hours." He teased her before speaking again, his voice soft and gentle. "I love waking up with you in my arms."

Sara looked slightly confused but still smiled at his comment. "How do you know you love it for definite? This is the first time."

"No it isn't. Our first kiss. We fell asleep afterwards, on your couch I believe." Sara smiled, she definitely remembered the kiss, she had forgotten about waking up that morning with him.

"Remember now. I'd forgotten it before."

"You'd forgotten?" He asked, incredulous.

"I hadn't forgotten the kiss, I'd just forgotten afterwards."

"Assuming you haven't forgotten what happened after our second major kiss."

"How could I ever forget that?" She asked. "It was only a few hours ago."

A faint blush rose on Grissom's cheek as he thought back to then. Sara laughed slightly at the colour in his cheeks. A moment later Sara also blushed as she noticed Grissom casting an approving over her figure. She quickly pulled the covers up around her as she suddenly realised that she was still not wearing anything. "Spoilsport" Grissom muttered quietly in her ear. She smiled and turned around to face him properly. She put her head on one side and looked like she was considering something. She glanced at the clock and frowned slightly.

"No time for a repeat performance before work." Grissom glanced at the clock and realised that she was unfortunately right. He looked back at her.

"Guess we better get up then."

Sara was still looking thoughtful. She reached up and toyed with Grissom's curls, twirling them around her fingers. "We could always shower together though." Grissom grinned and let her lead him into the bathroom.

* * *

Grissom reluctantly left her after their combined shower, needing to go get changed. He agreed to meet her at work, they would need to drive together separately. On his drive into work his mind was racing with more questions. Would she agree to out with him again? Where would he take her? Would she enjoy it? Did they have a future? Did she still like him? Did she regret last night?

The few answers he managed to come up with only generated more questions. The questions which clouded his mind grew darker and darker moving from the realms of next time to would there be a next time and whether she would regret what had happened. He forced these questions from his mind as he pulled up. If she agreed to go out with him again then he knew that most of his questions would be answered, if she said yes then it obviously meant that she had not disliked the first date nor regretted afterwards.

He walked into the CSI building and after dropping his coat in the locker room he went to the break room. Not his office where he usually went, he wanted to see if Sara was there, and if so he wanted to see her. He entered and saw her sat nervously at the table, the only one in so far. She looked up when she heard him enter, their eyes met and Grissom knew that she had been asking herself the same questions. And that the only thing she regretted was that it had taken them this long to get there act together and sort themselves out. A broad grin spread across his face as a smile spread across hers. They simply stood there smiling at each other like idiots for a few minutes until they heard the sound of Nick coming up behind them.

Grissom quickly walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a coffee. He smiled quickly at Sara and nodded to Nick as he headed out of the room to his office.

Nick came and sat beside Sara. "Was Grissom just talking to you?"

"No, he just got a coffee and walked out again."

"Shame, he looked different today, wondered if you knew why." Sara instantly became alert, was it that obvious or had she missed something? With a acted casual air she began speaking to Nick again.

"Looks different, how?"

"I don't know ... he just looks ... happier, I suppose."

Sara was saved from having to think of a reply by Warrick coming in. "Hey guys."

"Hey man" "Hi Warr."

"You guys seen Grissom this morning?" Sara was fast becoming exasperated with Grissom, couldn't he act like nothing had happened. She suddenly felt something like guilt running through her at the thought, how could she ask that? Things had altered they had both taken a leap, and so far it was working out well. She knew that she was happier today and yesterday than she had for ages before. She was just hiding it better. Warrick was now looking at her, seeing her thoughtful expression, she quickly covered it by answering him.

"He came in to get coffee and went out again. We only saw him for a few moments, he didn't say anything. Why?"

"I passed him in the corridor. He's grinning like a Cheshire cat and muttering something about restaurants." Sara tried to hide a smile, she found it even harder when Nick came up with a suggestion.

"Hey, do you reckon he's going out with someone?"

"Grissom? Nah, that's got to happen what ... every 3 years?"

"Well, I don't know he was pretty happy yesterday and today he can't stop grinning. He could have asked her yesterday and ... you know ... afterwards."

Sara had just regained her composure but almost lost it again when Nick finished speaking, Warrick opened his mouth to ask Sara what she thought just as Catherine walked in. Nick spoke up.

"Hey Cath, you'd know. Any idea if Griss had a date yesterday?"

Catherine immediately brightened up, "Why what did he say to who? He refused to tell me anything during shift last night."

"Didn't say anything, he's just going about muttering about restaurants and can't stop grinning." Nick answered. Warrick stepped in.

"Yeah Nicky's convinced he had a date and "...you know'd ..." afterwards." He said, making it obvious that he found Nick's phrasing funny.

Nick held up his hands, "Hey don't blame me for the phrasing. I just didn't want you to get a mental image, thought I better play it safe." He laughed at Warrick's face as did the rest of them. Warrick hit Nick around the head.

"Thanks man, now I do have a mental image."

Nick instantly grimaced as he too got a mental image, Catherine shook her head as if to clear her head as well and Warrick was muttering something about Nick getting the next decomp for putting that image in his head. Sara had gone slightly pink and was keeping her head facing downwards, she was remembering it and was having a hard time fighting the smile which was threatening to appear on her face.

Greg walked in and spotted everyone. "What's up? We got a decomp today or something?" Warrick glared at him.

"Worse. Mental image. Grissom having sex."

"Eurggghhh!" Greg screamed. After a few moments they all seemed to have regained some composure and Greg carried on speaking.

"I didn't even know he had it in him. I mean ... eww ... has anyone asked Grissom about it yet?"

"Asked me what?"


	2. Asked Grissom what yet?

_

* * *

_

Just to let you know, will probably post shorter chapters than my other stories as then I should be able to post more often.

_Also, Grissom gets really OOC (out of character) here, but nm, I'll attribute it to the change in his personal life as he is finally going out with Sara, will probs explore it later. Besides I was having too much fun with Greg in all honesty._

* * *

Greg froze. "He's stood right behind me isn't he?" They all nodded.

"Anyone asked me what yet Greg?" Grissom repeated.

"Ermmmmm ..." Greg stumbled "errr ..."

"Just think how much I heard Greg. I'll ask you for your excuse after I've given out the assignments." Sara was struggling to not laugh while the rest were all just staring at Greg, trying to fight off smiles.

Grissom did just as he had said, he ignored Greg and acted normally (well, normally for Grissom) around everyone else. Soon though he had finished the assignments. It reached the time where the team usually started to gather up their things and leave the break room, instead they all sat there, Greg looked at them, his eyes pleading for help or at the minimum for them to leave. They all just grinned back and refused to move. Even Grissom glaring at them refused to shift them, in the end Greg grew so nervous under Grissom's glare that his attempt at silence failed and he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I was going to ask you if you minded if I ate one of the bugs in your fridge."

Grissom said nothing, but continued to watch him, soon Greg was visibly squirming and began just talking.

"Ok Griss, let me clear things up, I wasn't actually talking about you, I mean from what you heard how would you know, it's not like I said your name or anything, what even makes you think we were talking about you, how much did you hear anyway, not that it matters 'cos we were actually talking about Sara, I mean Catherine, I mean Warrick, I mean Nick, I mean ... Hodges!" He finally yelled triumphantly, having seized on someone who Grissom didn't care that much about.

The team were just staring at him, the speed at which he had spoken and the amount he had said before breathing, shocking them all. Greg was trying to work out what he had just said and Grissom was still staring at him, whether from annoyance or confusion wasn't clear.

Greg finally felt he needed to say something. "So, how much did you hear?" He almost squeaked out. Sara by now had tears leaking from her eyes and was struggling to remain on her chair while laughing silently. Grissom saw a corner of his lip twitched as he suppressed a smile. He instead answered Greg's question.

"I believe I came within rough earshot as you mentioned about a decomp, and I arrived in the doorway just as you screamed."

"So you were there for a while? And you know what we were talking about? You know we were talking about ... errrr ... you ... outside of work?"

"Greg you are a scientist, you can at least say the word. I wouldn't want there to be more confusion than there already is."

The team turned to stare at him, this was odd, even for Grissom. He was so calm. Sara however was doubled-over, although she couldn't for the life of her explain why she found it all this funny. Greg was still stumbling over his words.

"Ermmm, yeah, 'course I can say it. Grissom we were talking about you having sss..., ssseee, sssseeee. No. I can't say it. Not without getting another mental image. I have way too much imagination."

"But Greg, imagination is good for a CSI. As is the ability to talk about personal things in front of people. It's only a word Greg."

The team were again staring at Grissom. They had never imagined him been this ... evil. They had also never imagined anyone making Greg lost for words.

"Ok, I'll try. Grissom, sir, we were talking about you having ... s ... s ... se ... se ... se ... ... ... Sex!" He finally managed to spit out. "Alright Alright I said it. Now can we _please_ let it go." He screamed, trying to drown out the images and sounds in his mind.

"Of course Greg. But I do believe you are now owed the next decomp. And also, I would have thought that a scientist would understand that everybody 'has it in them'." With that he turned and walked out of the room. As he reached the door he turned around.

"Sara. I wish to talk to you about your behaviour just now. Your co-workers deserve more respect than that. The response was also different from the rest of the team. I would care to discuss the underlying cause. I'll see you in my office in a few moments."

He then turned and walked away down the corridor. Sara quickly tried to puzzle out Grissom's comment. When she realised what he had been referring to she felt a faint blush rise in her cheeks and was thankful that her face was slightly pink already from laughing so much. She excused herself and headed towards Grissom's office.

The break room was still silent, all the team staring at Greg, after a while he spoke. "What?" He asked. The whole team suddenly burst into laughter, which did not die out for quite a while and could be heard all the way to the front desk.

* * *

Sara smiled as she continued down towards Grissom's office as she heard the teams laughter. She reached the office door and froze for a moment unsure of whether she still needed to knock or not. She had just decided to knock when the door opened anyway.

"Were you standing to stand out here for long?" Sara smiled gently and walked past him into the office. She sat at the seat opposite Grissom's and waited for Grissom to take his seat. She only spoke after he had sat down.

"Dr. Grissom. Were you just refering to the two of us having sex in front of the rest of the team?"

"Why yes I do believe I was. It was quite a well hidden comment though. And don't you mean us two having s...s...se...se...se...Sex!"

Sara tried to keep a straight face and failed. She burst into a wide grin as she looked across at Grissom's perfectly straight face. She suddenly relaxed. "I think there all too busy laughing at Greg right now anyway."


	3. Dinner Plans and Lady Heather

_A/N: OK this should be slightly more IC, part of it is based on a scene from the show. Imaginary cookie to anyone who spots it and can tell me where it is._

_Catch up: __Sara tried to keep a straight face and failed. She burst into a wide grin as she looked across at Grissom's perfectly straight face. She suddenly relaxed. "I think there all too busy laughing at Greg right now anyway."_

* * *

Grissom simply smiled in reply. He put his head on one side as if considering something.

"You have no idea how much I'd like a repeat of this afternoon right now." Sara gaped at him as she blushed furiously.

"Okay. I think it's safe to say that we've managed to get past the stage of 'still awkward only just got together' phase."

Grissom grinned. "Why don't we discuss it. Over dinner. Tomorrow night."

"One problem, work."

"Supervisor. You already have the night off, and I have years worth of nights off and holidays to cash in."

Sara grinned. "You're on. Where we going?"

Grissom didn't answer. He went back to typical Grissom. His face became thoughtful as though he had just realised something and then he walked out of the room without saying a word.

Sara sighed and stood up, she started heading towards the door. As she walked out she passed Grissom who was heading back in walked past and didn't give her chance to answer. He lent his head slightly closer to hers. "Regarding dinner dress up warm." He then headed into his office without looking back.

Sara shut her mouth and smiled, she flicked her head to the side and walked off, a slight smile on her face.

She had just rounded the corner so that she could see the break room. She schooled her expression, Grissom had just meant to be annoyed with her, not asking her on a date. She looked up to see that the rest of the team were still in there, laughing at Greg who had turned bright red.

She walked past the break room and bobbed her head around the door. Got there attention and remindered them they needed to work. Everyone grumbled slightly but followed her out of the door and actually went to work.

* * *

She reached the car to go to her new scene at the same time as Catherine. She knew that they would end up discussing the possibilities of Grissom's date and prepared herself mentally, to cope with anyone she mentioned and so that she wouldn't give it away if Catherine mentioned her.

She was not surprised when Catherine began speaking to her as they drove along.

"So why do you reckon Grissom was so happy this morning? Do you reckon he had a date?"

She sounded casual but Sara knew Catherine and knew that she would not rest now until she knew what was going on, and that despite her attempt at calmness she would analyse everything Sara said and wring every piece of information out of her she could.

"Don't see any reason why it shouldn't be." She answered back carefully.

"Yeah. It's just rare for Grissom to show his feelings so openly. Whoever it was it must have been someone special."

"Suppose so."

"Who do you reckon?"

"No idea." Sara replied, giving minimal answers for all Catherine's questions.

"Grace?"

"Who?"

"Met her at the little people convention?"

"No. Didn't she stop talking to him when he accused her."

"Who do you know?" Catherine asked, still acting casual. Alarm bells rang in Sara's head.

"Worked the case didn't I."

"Oh. Yeah. What about Dr. Gilbert?"

"Head at the school for the hearing impaired? Nah."

"Why not?"

"I don't reckon he'd be overly happy about that one. He hasn't been after her for long enough."

"Got it." Catherine said, convinced that she had now got the answer. Sara grew nervous, had she just given too much away? Catherine continued. "I really have got it. Oh, he is so dead!"

Sara grew more nervous but forced her voice to come out level.

"Who?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Catherine glanced at her. "Heather. It has to be Lady Heather."

Sara bristled, the person who she had wanted to come up in the discussion almost as little as she wanted herself to come up.

"Maybe you're right. Never met her so I don't know."

"You know why he's attracted to her right?"

"Like I said never met her."

"You don't need to. 1)She interesting, she fascinates him. She's someone who he can't predict and doesn't understand yet. And 2)" She glanced at Sara again.

"She beautiful, dark hair, dark eyes, slim, confident. In Grissom's eyes she might as well be you."

* * *

_Sorry for the seriously short chapter. Didn't have much time to write it. Revision and homework and all that. Grr!_

_Remember the cookie if you can work out the scene._


	4. I know who it is

Catherine strode into Grissom's office, without bothering to knock.

"I know who it is." She sang in a sing-song voice as she shut the door. Grissom looked up confused. "What did you say Catherine?"

"I know who it is." She said, confidence that she had it right in every word.

'_Shit! Did Sara say something? I'm ready to tell everyone when she is, I want her to make the call. Has she told Catherine, or did she work it out?' _His mind raced, his face stayed calm though and his voice when he spoke came out calm and untroubled.

"Know who who is Catherine?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I _know_." Seeing the confusion stay on his face she carried on. "I know who you're dating and I know who you slept with before shift."

"Catherine" He started then not knowing what to say he stopped and sighed. "I-" He started but she interrupted him.

"Grissom. I don't care what you say. _I know_. You're not going to convince me it's someone else. It's obvious."

He tried again, "Cath-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's obviously someone you care about and someone who you have waited for. Therefore it can't be Grace, or Dr. Gilbert, and it's not Terri, I spoke to her recently and I know that right now she is in Atlanta. So it wasn't her. It has to be Heather, who else would you be this happy about?" Grissom opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what but Catherine carried on and didn't give him chance. "I mean ... it's not like you like anyone here and seen as you spend all your time at work she had to be someone from work. Wait ... you do like someone in work? Grissom!" She suddenly shouted at him exasperated, Grissom shut his mouth taken aback. Unable to say anything.

"How could you do this to Sara? No wonder she was so reluctant to talk about it, I thought it just reminded her that she hadn't had a proper relationship since she came here, not one that ended well anyway. Hank just doesn't count." Grissom's jaw tensed at the mention of Hank's name. Catherine noticed this but said nothing. "Seriously Grissom? You know Sara's loved you since before you came here, how could you do this and not even tell her? Hell if we get down to it why didn't you feel you could tell me?" Catherine finally stopped speaking giving Grissom the chance, he had no idea what to say without giving her too much information. He simply answered a few of the questions and responded by questioning how she had narrowed them down.

"Ok Catherine. There's obviously no point trying to hide it from you. Why I didn't tell you is because I didn't know if the women in question would appreciate it and I didn't even know if it was going to continue. There was no point getting you all worked up about me finally been in a relationship if it was going to end soon. Besides how do you know it was someone I cared about. How did you know it wasn't just sex?" Grissom mentally rejected the statement he had just made but could think of no other way to change the topic even a small amount. If he could get her talking he may have a chance to think, he just hoped she would fall for it.

Catherine looked at him, her expression clearly showing him that she hadn't fallen for it. "Grissom, since when did you just have casual sex? It's not you and you know it isn't. You remember at that PAFCON thing on the case we worked. Well do you remember when we talking about the way different people perceived sex. You told me that the only unnatural human action was to have none at all, and after that it was just a matter of opportunity and preference. Well I've watched all your possibly relationships, just like I've watched all the teams. But yours interests me. Half the women in this lab would give you the opportunity and a few of them either it has been there or they have tried and don't try and deny it. Women talk. Which means for you opportunity isn't a problem." Grissom could only watch her and listen to what she had to say next. Catherine hid a smile at his amazement and continued talking.

"Then you have to ask yourself ... why? You're a man, most men will take it anyway they can get it, you are not like most men, you say no more than you say yes. Much more. If you're theory was right then with you it was obviously a matter of preference and over the years I've worked it out. If there is no emotion attachment to the women then you will say no. If the emotional attachment if strong enough then it will be a yes. If there is no ... love involved you will reject it. That's how I know it's someone you care about." Catherine finished triumphantly.

"It was Freud." Grissom muttered quietly, distractedly.

"What?"

Grissom spoke louder but still didn't look at her or alter his gaze which was staring fixedly at one corner of the desk while his mind worked. "It was Freud's theory. Not mine." He corrected.

Catherine smiled, she had finally gotten through to him. She knew that he would now be in thought for a while and she would get nothing more out of him. He was still aware enough for one last comment though. She needed to give the CSI part of his mind proof that she knew and it wasn't a guess.

"I also know it can't be Terri, because you have a medium-length dark hair on your jacket." She added as she pulled the hair off, thankful that she had seen it at the last minute and so could provide proof.

Grissom simply looked at the hair and then looked at Catherine. "Well done Catherine. You've got it all worked out. Could you shut the door on your way out please?" Catherine tried to hide the grin which threatened to spread over her face, instead she quietly left the room and shut the door.

When she was stood outside confusion suddenly came over her. _'Grissom wouldn't open up like that.'_ And so his final statement was confusing her, if she was right then he wouldn't have said it, but if she wasn't right he would have told her she was wrong normally. She couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she had been tricked, and she didn't know how.

She didn't like it.

She also didn't know that Grissom was sat thinking but quietly chuckling to himself in his office. Thrilled that he had finally got one over on Catherine, he could see her shadow outside of his room still stood there, he knew she was confused. He settled back to work, knowing that now Catherine would not rest, but also knowing she would be a lot slower announcing that she knew anything about the relationship.

He just hoped that she wasn't now so determined that she would go and see Heather about it.


	5. Wear something practical

_Again going for the short chapter in order to post quicker idea._

Shift ticked by, nothing irregular happened, except with each passing hour the smile on Sara's face grew wider and wider. Grissom had asked her to come see him at the end of shift to let her know more about the date. If it was anyone else she would be growing nervous that they wanted to call it off, but Grissom grin had slower been getting wider and wider as well. Sara was thankful she was currently working the case alone.

Catherine had been working it with her but Catherine had been working on the clothes while Sara worked on the car. She had then asked Sara to cover for her for 20 minutes while she took a break if she was late back. Sara had eagerly agreed, she no longer had to worry about Catherine putting her and Grissom's matching grins together.

Sara glanced at the clock a while later and realised that shift had ended, half an hour ago. She stared at the clock and then began quickly taking her gloves off and began struggling out of her overalls, hoping that Grissom also hadn't noticed the time and that he didn't think she wasn't coming. Her overalls were partly off until the zip stuck.

"Shit." She breathed quietly under her breath.

"Do you want some help?" She heard a voice ask from the door. She immediately relaxed and stood up. She turned around to face the person who had spoken and saw Grissom leaning against the door frame. She smiled, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About 5 minutes."

She threw the overall which she had now managed to get off at him. "You could have told me shift had ended and that you were stood there." He caught the tossed overalls with one hand.

"Why?" He asked. Sara shook her head, he was Grissom, if he was going down that route she would get no information out of him.

She changed the topic instead. "You wanted to see me after shift?" She asked him.

"Yes." Sara stood waiting for him to say more. She looked closer and realised he was nervous, she smiled gently at him, waiting until he was ready to speak again. After a short while he continued. "You still on for tomorrow night?"

Sara almost laughed. Nothing could have made her turn it down instead she continued smiling gently and answered him. "Of course I am." She smiled broadly when she saw a grin emerge on his face at her reply. "Where are we going? I need to know what to wear."

"Wear something ... practical." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I ever wear anything largely impractical?"

"No. So if I pick you up at 6:30 is that alright?"

"Yeah, half six is fine. Where we going?"

He smiled at her and walked out of the room not answering her question. She stared at the area he had just left for a moment. She shook her head. She should have known better than to try and get Grissom to tell her something like that if he hadn't answered the first time. She headed out quickly grabbing her stuff and signing out, by the time she got to the car park however he had already gone and she saw his car at the end of the road just before he rounded a corner.

_'He normally at least comes back or waits and then tells me what he means."_ She thought wryly before getting into her car and heading home. Determined to sleep as soon as she got in, knowing that if she didn't sleep now she would be too busy thinking about that night to bother.


	6. Where are we going?

Grissom arrived promptly at 6:30 outside Sara's door just like he had promised. Sara opened the door before he knocked, hearing a car arrive outside and realising judging by the time it would be Grissom. He stood there for a moment, shocked about the door open while he hand was still held up about to knock. He glanced at her jeans and T-shirt.

"You're going to need a jacket. It's starting to get cold outside." He said after he had put his arm back down by his side. Sara smiled at his concern.

"Already got one." She said indicating the light jacket which lay across the back of the sofa. Grissom looked at it one eyebrow raised. Sara glanced back at him. "Is it really that cold?" Sara asked after seeing Grissom's look at the jacket. He simply smiled at her.

"You might need a thicker jacket." Was all he said, giving her no clue indicating where he would be taking them.

Sara sighed and went back into her bedroom and returned a moment later carrying a warmer looking coat. Grissom glanced at it then back at her. She raised a questioning, almost challenging eyebrow at him. He nodded slightly and smiled back at her, looking sheepish.

Sara stifled a large smile at his grin and kept her former smile fixed in place, not wanting him to think she was laughing at him. She had forgotten how well he knew her though.

"Are you trying not to laugh at me?"

Sara shook her head fiercely biting her lip to keep from laughing. He continued to watch her, It didn't take long before a small giggle was soon escaping, followed by a stifled chuckle and soon she was laying on the floor laughing strongly.

Grissom looked down at her one eyebrow raised. "Something funny?" He asked which only set her laughing even more. He smiled down at her, simply happy to see her so happy finally.

He had to fight laughing himself, finding her laugh infectious.

Eventually she got hold of herself and managed to stand up without laughing. "What was so funny anyway?" He asked after she had regained her composure.

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know anymore" she said and smiled gently at him.

He watched her smiling, her mind working, so relaxed, so beautiful. He unconsciously stepped closer towards her. He suddenly realised how close he had become without realising. He could hear her breathing become faster and became aware of his own heartbeat becoming louder and louder in his chest. Just from standing so close to her. He closed the small gap which lay between them but didn't touch her. He was close enough to feel her breath on his cheek.

He lent closer and looked at her, he saw acceptance in her eyes and closed the final gap between them.

He lent down and kissed her tenderly, waiting for acceptance. He didn't have to wait long, soon she had her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers twirling the curls at the base of his neck, pulling him closer to her. He deepened the kiss even more, his hands now round her waist on her back, holding her close. Her back tingled as his hands slipped under the top and touched her skin. He pulled back breathless.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused as to why he had pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"If we don't go to dinner now. We wouldn't have been going until the morning. And I think it might have been a bit late then."

She smiled, she had entirely forgotten about the dinner but now her curiosity about where they were going returned.

Grissom, still breathing slightly heavily, held out an arm to her. She hooked her arm into his elbow and allowed him to lead her out of the house.

She locked the door, but didn't say another word until they were sat in his car and he was pulling out of her car park.

She looked at which way he had turned and couldn't not ask any longer.

"Griss? Where are we going? You turned the opposite way to the city? There's nothing to eat in this direction. There's only the desert out there."

He smiled slightly but said nothing and continued to look straight ahead at the road. Sara opened her mouth to ask some more. Grissom smiled again and laid a hand on top of hers. Sara glanced down at their hands, smiled and looked out of the window.

After a short while they pulled out onto a road which led only to the desert and Sara began to see some faint lights. She looked at Grissom and saw he was smiling. She stayed silent and looked ahead again, trying to work out what the lights were.

The road turned until she could not see them anymore and they went around them. Eventually Grissom pulled up and Sara realised they were only a short walk away from the light.

She glanced at Grissom but he was too busy getting out of the car to answer her look. Sara followed him and got out of the car. Grissom walked around and offered his arm again.

She hooked her hand around her elbow and stayed silent but her face was puzzled as he led them. Sara could only watch where they were approaching and stare. Soon they reached it and Grissom turned to look at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously. She looked at him, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Its beautiful" She whispered back still gazing at the scene in front of her. She looked back at him, met his eyes and whispered quietly to him again. "Thank you."


	7. Beautiful brunette on top of me

Sara gazed at the scene in front of her. Still amazed by how much work must have gone into it.

The stars were just beginning to come out and by their light she could see a checkered cloth laying on the flat ground. On it lay a closed picnic basket, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and 2 glasses. There was faint music drifting in and candles in polished silver holders glowing, softly lighting the scene.

Sara couldn't have imagined anything more beautiful or romantic. Especially when she heard her favourite slow song start playing in the background. Grissom turned up the volume slightly on the player which sat behind him and turned to face Sara. He held a hand out to her.

"Dance with me?" He asked softly. Sara watched him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She didn't trust herself to speak and so silently accepted his hand. Slowly he pulled her towards him, one arm around her and the other holding their joined hands close to them. Sara laid her hand on his shoulder and stared at him, swaying in time to the music, together.

They stayed close, lost in each others eyes until the song ended. Grissom indicated for Sara to sit down, which she did, then he poured her a glass of champagne from the bottle and lowered the music before sitting down opposite her.

He poured himself a small glass, mindful that he was driving before opening the wicker basket, he slowly pulled out the items in there and laid them on the cloth. Her eyes lingered over the strawberries and she reached hesitantly for long. Grissom watched as she sampled the different things, pleased that she seemed to like all the courses. Soon between them they had finished all the food which lay in front of them except for the strawberries which were slowly disappearing. Grissom watched as she ate the last one.

He reached into the basket one last time and pulled out 2 ceramic pots before pushing the basket away. He handed her one of the pots, she looked down to see a perfect creme brulee there. She looked up and smiled at him, during their first date she had mentioned in passing her love of good creme brulees and he had admitted that he had no idea how to make them. One glance showed that they were hand-made and that Grissom had obviously learnt how to make them for her.

She smiled at him again and began eating. They had both soon finished and found themselves lying on the cloth watching the stars. Sara lying in Grissom arms, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady measured beat of his heart.

She began shivering and Grissom rubbed her arm before shrugging off his jacket without disturbing her and laying it on top of her. Saying nothing, neither wanted to break the peace which had come between them.

They lay there in each others arms, neither knowing nor caring how much time went by, after a while though Grissom shifted slightly and Sara had an idea better than simply laying there with him. She kept her head where it was and kept staring up at the stars.

She slid her hand up and down his chest, slower drifting it lower and lower as it reached the lower part of his stomach she heard him suck in a breath which he released when she lifted her hand. He sucked a breath in sharply again though when she laid it back down at the top of his thigh. She began sliding her hand up and down his leg. She heard his heartbeat speed up and suppressed a smile.

"Honey you know what that does to me." He muttered to her. Sara smiled slightly.

"Actually, _honey_, I don't. At least not yet. Seems like as good a time as any to find out though." She muttered back before rolling over to face him and capturing his lips in a kiss.

She shifted her weight until she was laying half on him and deepened the kiss even more. Running her fingers through his hair and mixing her kisses with smiles.

Grissom didn't respond for a moment, too shocked by the sudden change. After a moment though he was resting one hand on her hip, holding her close to him, while the other roamed up her back and then slipped under the bottom of her shirt. Sara gasped slightly at the contact and moved to pull Grissom even closer to her.

Sara's hands moved to Grissom's buttons and began trying to undo them.

Grissom's cell phone vibrated. Sara groaned and pulled away slightly, indicating for him to answer it. He sighed and pulled the phone out, cursing mentally for not turning it off. He snapped it open, but didn't meet the caller with his usual 'Grissom.'

"What?" He snapped.

"Geez Grissom, what's up? Whats got you so tense?" He heard Catherine reply. He ignored her questions.

"This had better be good Cath." Catherine sounded for a minute like she was about to argue but instead answered. Sara however stifled a laugh when she heard Grissom say Cath, knowing that only her staying silent lay between them getting found out. Suddenly the knowledge that had made her stop, made her want to carry on even more. She slowly continued undoing his shirt buttons, kissing her way down his chest as she did so. Grissom was struggling to concentrate on what Catherine was saying at the other end of the phone, made even harder when Sara began turning her attention to the zipper on his pants and then began kissing her way back up his chest.

"Sorry, Catherine. What did you say?"

"What's up with you today? Can't you concentrate? I said that Nick's come down with the flu and so we're short staffed. It's Sara's day off so I was wondering if you could come in."

"Sorry Cath, but no. I'm a bit busy right now."

"What on earth could you be doing to keep you out of work?" She gasped as an idea came to her. "You're with Heather aren't you? I knew she was lying when she said there was nothing happening." Grissom heard the sound of Catherine bringing a hand up to her mouth as she realised what she said. Grissom at the moment didn't care, he was too busy trying to keep his head from spinning. He managed to register what she had said but when he felt Sara's hand twirling around the curls at the back of his neck he knew he couldn't go much longer without kissing her.

"Catherine. You should know better than to expect me to tell you something that personal over the phone. But I have to go right now."

"You are with her then?"

"I'm not going to answer that Catherine. But I really do have to go now, there's a very beautiful brunette laying on top of me right now, and I think if she's going to get very annoyed if I don't hang up the phone and kiss her, _right now." _

"Bu-"

"Goodbye."

Grissom snapped the phone shut and turned to look back at Sara. He saw her looking back at him, a grin on her face. He smiled back.

"You're going to pay for that now." He said, now grinning.

Her reply was stopped when his lips found hers and questions and answers didn't matter anymore. The world could wait. For now it was just them.


	8. Perfection

"Grissom, just what stunt exactly were you pulling last night?"

"Good evening to you too Catherine." Grissom replied calmly, looking up from his work as Catherine walked into his office unannounced.

"Yeah, good evening, whatever. Last night. What were you on about last night when I rang you?"

"Exactly what I said Catherine. I couldn't make it in, I was busy, there was an extremely beautiful brunette laying on top of me. And she would have been extremely annoyed if I hadn't hung up on you then." Catherine could only stare at him, it was the second time within 24 hours that he had actually admitted to having a relationship, never mind a physical relationship.

Grissom looked back down and carried on working, a slight smile on his face, as Catherine just continued to sit there speechless, eventually she found her voice again.

"Grissom. I know you won't tell me who you were with." She paused, Grissom glanced up at her an eyebrow raised before turning back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Thought so." She muttered quietly before talking normally again. "Well, I already know she's a brunette. So either you could tell me more about her, or I could go around telling the rest of the team and making constant guesses."

Grissom sighed and looked up at her, laying his pen down and pulling off his glasses. "Catherine." He started but Catherine interrupted before he could continue.

"Grissom, you know I'll tell people. And I know you won't give me a name. How about a compromise? You give me a physical desription, I'll narrow it down to a few people and only ask you about it in private and only bother you about a few people. You know I'm going to find out anyway, why not just make it a little easier on yourself?"

Grissom groaned inwardly, he knew she was right and that she would find out eventually, he just didn't want it to be yet, not until he was a bit more confident in the relationship. He still hadn't totally convinced himself that Sara wouldn't soon see him for what he really was. He also wanted to wait until she knew that his opinion of her would never diminish and that it would never alter except to grow.

"Alright Catherine. I'll play your game." He stayed silent. Catherine after a while began shifting around on the chair and eventually broke the silence.

"Grissom. You said you'd play ball. That means you actually need to describe her to me." Grissom said nothing, nor did he move. After a while Catherine looked curiously at him.

"It is a she, right?" Grissom still didn't answer. "Hang on, you never said her, or she. I just assumed, I know brunette implies female but doesn't say it for definite. I just assumed after how fascinated you were with Heather and Grace, and how in love you are with Sara that you weren't ..." She tailed off, not quite daring to say it outloud.

"Catherine, I'm not gay. And the reason I was waiting was that I was trying to think of a way to describe _her_ that would do _her_ justice."

"Have you worked it out then yet?"

He looked up at her. "Perfection."

"Grissom" Catherine screamed between clenched teeth before storming out of the room. As she barged out of the door Grissom heard her muttering apologies to whoever she had bashed into outside of the door.

Grissom stared puzzled at the door she had just left, he had expected her to be annoyed at not giving what she thought was a proper answer but not to storm out of the room. He considered it for a moment, there was no other way he could think of to describe her properly.

He was so distracted by this thought that he didn't notice when the door shut or that someone entered until they coughed pointedly.


	9. Conversations in Grissom's office

"Sara? I didn't see you there."

Sara laughed lightly. "Kind of noticed that."

Grissom smiled at her. "How are you tonight anyway my dear?" Sara felt a warm glow spread through her as she noticed the term of endearment casually slotted into the conversation.

"Haven't altered since you last saw me, all of, oh, about 10 minutes ago."

"What can I say? I missed you." Sara felt a smile spread over her face and couldn't reply.

"As you probably heard Catherine was trying to find out who I was going out with. She was somewhat less than pleased with my answer, as you may have gathered."

Sara laughed gently before muttering sadly a moment later.

"It seems I only seem to hear what you really mean when I'm standing on the other side of the glass." Grissom peered at her, both confused and concerned and waited for her to carry on, when she didn't say anything else but sat staring sadly at the floor he responded.

"Sara." He began softly, but faltered when he didn't know how to carry on. Sara looked up at him and caught his eyes, but still didn't say anything. Grissom reached across the desk and took hold of her hand, waiting until she continued speaking.

"What was Catherine trying to bargain out with you anyway?" Sara asked suddenly her voice and face lightening but her eyes still saddened and troubled. Grissom looked carefully at her and after a moment decided that she wasn't ready to discuss it yet and followed her change of topic.

"She wouldn't mention it in front of the team if I gave her a detailed physical description."

Sara laughed before continuing the conversation.

* * *

Sara and Grissom had soon had to break off speaking in order for Grissom to distribute the assignments, reluctantly both headed to the break room. Grissom handed out the assignments but carried on speaking as everyone was preparing to go. "Catherine, I'd a word with you in my office please before you go. You can meet Nick at the crime scene." Nick glanced at her and was reassured when she nodded, Catherine then waved to the team and headed down to Grissom's office without a word. Grissom soon entered the office as well.

"I'm assuming you're sticking to your promise and you won't tell anyone."

"I am if you are. Give me a proper description, with actual details, and _then_ I won't tell the team.

Grissom sighed slightly but gave in. "Brunette, beautiful, fascinating, tall, long legs, straight hair ... beautiful dark eyes. I think that's all the information you need Catherine."

"I knew it." Catherine said triumphantly. "It's Heather isn't it? Who else would fit that description who you would describe as fascinating and be this happy about? I knew it. It's Heather."

Grissom covered his need to answer by addressing the second reason he had asked Catherine to his office.

"On the subject of Heather, you mentioned on the phone last night that you had gone to go see her. I'd like to know about it. I know you asked her about me as you said she denied any involvement. I'd now like to know about it."

"What because I mentioned her in passing on the phone? I simply mentioned it to prooke you." Grissom raised an eyebrow at her quickly and then simply looked at her, the only man who could out-stare Catherine Willows. "Alright" she surrendered after a short while, "I went to go see her, to confirm my suspicions, she denied it all, that's all you need to know." Catherine said quickly.

"Catherine I know there is something you are not tellling me about your visit to her. Will you tell me?"

"No." Catherine said calmly with a shake of her head.

"Well then, I guess I need to go speak to Heather then." Catherine shrugged and her face remained calm, Grissom noticed the flash of apprehension in her eyes and knew that the only way he would find out why would be to, opposite to his original plan, just baiting Catherine with it, actually go see Heather.


	10. Not important?

_Seriously thanks for all the reviews. I didn't know where I was going with this story, I now do, thanks to the reviews. And I'm sorry for what I'm 'probably' going to do. But I promise, I'm still a GSR worshipper and I'm sure even if I wanted I couldn't get it to be anything else._

* * *

Catherine didn't know how to reply and simply sat there staring at him. When Grissom said nothing else she nodded slightly to herself and stood up.

She paused when she reached the door. "Grissom?" He looked up, "Be careful." He simply nodded and looked back down at his desk lost in thought. Catherine didn't know and probably never would know why she had told him to be careful, she just knew that she had to and that she had been right to do so. She also knew that Grissom also wouldn't understand it but needed to hear it.

Slightly troubled Catherine headed to the car and drove off to go join Nick at the crime scene.

After a few minutes Grissom stood up and went in search of Sara, he knew that Sara had never met Heather but still felt he needed to tell her he was going to go see her. He found her examining clothes in the layout room. He walked to the side of her and touched her arm gently to get her attention. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Hey. How'd it go with Catherine?" He when he answered he was slightly distracted and Sara knew something was bothering him.

"Fine."

"What happened?" She asked concerned, knowing for definite that whatever had bothered him was something that had happened during his conversation with Catherine.

"I gave her a rough description, she still thinks it's someone else. She's still determined to get proof but she won't say anything to the team."

"She still thinking it's Lady Heather?" Grissom's eyes shot up as he looked at her, fortunately Sara was looking back down at the evidence and so he thought she hadn't seen his reaction.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"She was talking to me about it the other day. That's all, while we at work. She was trying to see if I knew anything and decided it was probably Lady Heather."

Grissom nodded but said nothing.

"She said something odd as well about me and Lady Heather."

"Why? You've never met Heather have you?" Sara noticed the more familiar name and knew that up until part way through the case he had worked which involved her before she had been Lady Heather, and then for the second half simply Heather. She had wondered at the time as to the change, and now her mind wondered again. She filed it away to think about later so she didn't jump to any quick conclusions and when she spoke her tone was neutral and controlled. A change barely noticed by Grissom who was still deep in thought.

"No, I didn't work either of the cases you've had with her so far." '_I barely noticed the one the year I came, and the one two years after that I was too busy chasing after Grissom to notice the change of address then.' _She quickly stopped her train of thought and looked back up to him and asked him lightly.

"Anyway, you came in here to tell me something from the looks of it. I got you off track, what were you going to say?" She laid a hand gently on his arm.

He smiled slightly at her. "Doesn't matter. It wasn't important."

Sara smiled at him and rubbed his arm for a minute before turning back to work.

* * *

Heather noticed a knock at the door and glanced at the clock on the wall. Customers were normally just beginning to leave at this time, not arriving. She made her way to the door and opened, what she saw took her breath away with surprise. But not with shock. Grissom was stood in the at her doorway in the rain, head bowed, hair soaked, eyes thoughtful.

"I didn't think you'd be here for a few days yet. I'm assuming Catherine told you of our conversation, and this is your reaction?" He nodded slightly, barely noticeable.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. Heather said nothing but stepped back allowing him entrance into the building. She shut the door.

"Tea?"

"Please." She nodded and confidently led the way down the corridor towards the conservatory where they had tea last time, Grissom following submissively behind her.


	11. You do not want yet you watch

_Don't know what direction I'm taking this in yet, but just so you know I do love Lady Heather & GSR. I've tried to keep her IC as much as I could. Hope it works alright. Please let me know if she goes too OOC._

* * *

Grissom sat dejectedly at the table while Heather sorted things in the kitchen, after a moment she strode confidently into the room with the tray which she laid down on the table.

"Cream no sugar?" Grissom asked as he poured some tea into a cup, Heather nodded. Grissom poured some cream into the cup and handed it to her.

"Aren't you having any Mr. Grissom?" She asked as she sipped from her cup and Grissom sat there motionless. He silently shook his head and Heather bowed her head slightly in understanding.

"Could we drop the Mr. Grissom?" He asked after a moment.

"If you wish." She replied calmly.

Grissom nodded thankfully and lapsed back into silence. Soon afterwards Heather reached across the table and took his hand.

"Gil, something is obviously upsetting you more than Catherine coming to talk to me. Would you like to talk about it?"

Grissom looked up, the fact barely registering that Sara was the only other person who he regularly allowed to call him Gil and not minding that Heather holding his hand was something else he would only normally allow Sara to do.

"I didn't tell her I was coming here." He muttered after a while as he looked back down at the table.

"Sara?" He nodded.

"Gil, you surely don't need me to tell you about that. I've never met Miss. Sidle, I cannot judge your relationship with her. But I do know that couples do not lie to each other of they feel that the other would approve of their choice. But you already knew that. Do you fear she will resent your choice to come here?"

"I know she will resent my choice not to tell her." He answered as he looked back up at her meeting her gaze and holding it.

She looked back at him, after a short while she looked away, "I believe I understand now Mr. Grissom." She murmured. Grissom tightened his grip on her hand slightly to draw back her attention.

"Heather, you said you would drop the Mr. Grissom."

"You fear that Sara will find out you came here, yet you still came here without her approval. You fear renewing any kind of intimacy with me for fear it would hurt you again by either hurting me or Sara, yet you ask that I address you informally. I know you had an operation as you heard sounds you could not before and yet you still watch my lips as I speak and watch my eyes as you reply. You do not wish to have a relationship with me and yet still you seek my approval and watch my reaction. You cannot do all those things at once and be firm about what you desire. First you need to address your own wishes before moving onto those of others. You need to work out who and what you desire. We both know that you have wanted Sara much longer than me. Therefore until you realise that what is the point of an intimacy growing between us which you will either sever due to fear or act on due to still not knowing what you yourself desire. I am simply making it easier by distancing myself from you now."

Grissom stared at her, after a time Heather spoke again.

"You are still watching my lips."

"You have lovely lips." He replied.

"I believe last time you said that you tried to take action and failed, only to then accuse me as you tried to form the intimacy you had so feared the night before."

"I no longer have that fear" he murmured in reply as he stood up and pulled her up at the same time, stepping closer to her. "Last time I said stop. I won't say stop again."

He muttered as he held his hands on her face and framed it as he had before.


	12. Its really real

_"I no longer have that fear" he murmured in reply as he stood up and pulled her up at the same time, stepping closer to her. "Last time I said stop. I won't say stop again." _

_He muttered as he held his hands on her face and framed it as he had before._

* * *

He smiled gently at her and slowly began to lean towards her. He felt her finger touch his lips, both to stop the path and his following objection and confusion.

"You may no longer have that fear Mr. Grissom, but I still do. How do I know you're not simply going to arrest me again?" She spoke calmly, her voice never wavering. "Besides, come with me." She took his hand and led him towards the hall where she stopped outside a mirror. "What do you see Mr. Grissom? I see a pair of people, willing to explore a possible relationship which may work out. But I also see a man, whose heart is slowly breaking. You are not here out of desire for me, you are not here simply to find out what Catherine said. You are here because you love Sara and you wish to make it seem real. Any man she has cared about in the past has hurt her including you. I see a man here who knows that as soon as he stops hurting the woman he loves he will be lost, he will not know what to do. You know what to do. You love her, you always have, and you always will. I also ... see a woman who must now get back to work." She finished still in the same tone of voice, but with a hint of humour in it now, and a small smile on her face.

She turned to look at Grissom. "Mr. Grissom, I will always be here for you if you need me. But only as a friend, and I know that that is truly all you see me as and this was a plea for help and reassurance. Many woman would have accepted that plea and exploited it, I however know you. I also know that nothing in the world could ever force you to cheat on the one you love, and that nothing can ever separate them from you and you from them. Goodbye Mr. Grissom. We'll meet again." She kissed him gently on the cheek and walked smoothly back into the house, Grissom realised that while she had been talking she had led him to the front door.

He walked silently to his car and once inside broke down. The tears fell silently and he let them, letting himself realise what he had almost just done. A wave of relief washed over him as he realised that Heather had been right, on all accounts and made his mind up to go see Sara now and apologise for when he had hurt her.

* * *

Sara looked up at the knock on the door and glanced in that direction before realising after a moment that she couldn't see who is was that way. Curious she got up off the couch, pulled her slacks back down and headed towards the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Grissom standing outside. Her smile slowly fell after a moment as she noticed his expression and also realised that he had been crying. Wordlessly she pulled him to her and held him, after a moment she felt him relax and breathed in and out as she too relaxed.

She pushed him away slightly.

"Why do you smell of perfume?" She asked anxiously. "Catherine doesn't wear any at work and you saw no women at work today."

"I just went to go see Heather" he explained.

"Oh." Sara replied expressionlessly and walked back into her apartment leaving him standing un the open doorway. He followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"Sara? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Fine." She replied as she dumped some books unceremoniously on the floor and sat down on the chair. Grissom knew from her tone that she wasn't 'fine' and wondered what had got her so worked up. He simply sat in the chair opposite her and calmly watched her as she breathed deeply, obviously fighting an internal battle with herself, soon she spoke to him again, her tone icy.

"So ... good chat at _Heather's?"_

"Yeesss." Grissom answered slowly, carefully, confused.

"That's good." Sara replied.

"Talk about anything major?"

"She made me realise some things about our relationship." Sara instantly stood up and stared defiantly at Grissom and soon found herself angry with him and showing it even though she didn't shout.

"Grissom, if you're just going to sit there making subtle comments about your and Heather's relationship then you can get out now. If you want to be with ehr instead of me then fair enough, thanks for the memories, but tell me straight out. Don't spin me a story, don't stay with me out of pity or fear. Just go and tell me before I find out anyway." She pointed a hand at the door. Grissom also found himself on his feet, trying to calm her down and placate her, trying to explain himself.

"Sara, nothing happened at Heather's we just talked. I meant about _our _relationship. Yours and mine. Not mine and hers."

"Oh, so you do have a relationship with her then?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He said back, his voice getting louder.

"So she now understands you better than I do as well does she? And 'nothing happened'? Maybe not this time. But don't try and tell me nothing's ever happened." She was shouting now.

"Sara we kissed a few years ago, that was it."

"Yeah course, if that was it then why are you still so close to her? If that was it and you haven't seen her since then, since you had her arrested?"

"Sara, this _is_ the first time I've seen her since then."

"Yet you still felt comfortable talking about our relationship together. You must have been pretty intimate once then."

"She didn't give me a choice in talking about the relationship-" Sara cut in.

"So you're the submissive then? Enjoy letting Lady Heather dominate you?"

"I meant I said nothing about our relationship and she worked it all our for herself."

"Of course." Sara said quietly, continuing in a low quiet voice. "I suppose I'm just boring in bed compared to her. The sex must be more interesting with her." Her voice was now dangerous, "I never pegged you as a man more obsessed with the physical part of a relationship than the emotional."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Grissom when he heard her voice, her anger wasn't coming from annoyance but from hurt and fear. He took hold of her hands and didn't let go when she shrugged them off and stepped closer to her.

"Sara." He said softly, "I never slept with Heather. I promise. I only ever sleep with people I love."

Sara looked up at him, Grissom noticed a tear forming in the corner of her eye and slowly begin to slide down her face, after a moment she stamped her foot. "It was so much easier being angry with you." She sobbed before running off in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

Grissom slowly walked after her and found her laying on her bed crying. He sat on the bed next to her, leaned his body across hers and held her as she cried into her pillow.

"If I let myself realise then it will only hurt more when you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But you will, you always hurt me, you always push me away, and now I know what its like to have you and I don't think I could cope without you again."

"I'm not going anywhere" he repeated, "I promise."

Sara just continued to cry softly into her pillow and he continued to silently hold her.

After a while he breaths evened out and she stopped crying. "It's real isn't it? It really isn't a dream. I keep feeling like I'm about to wake up and it will never have happened."

"So do I. I only realised how much I didn't believe it tonight. But you're stuck with me now I'm afraid." Sara smiled weakly,

"Ditto" She muttered after a while.


	13. My fiancee

_Just so you know. According to Billy Peterson himself (on any interviews he did) he doesn't think Grissom slept with Heather or even stayed there the night and always states that he simply came back in the morning, so that much is true. The other story is just the working of a bored and stressed mind in need of writing and the opportunity for a GSR moment, has no basis at all._

_BTW no idea about US uni's based on one website which I found._

* * *

Sara awoke blearily and became aware of a weight across her back and a movement near her face. She laid still for a moment as the memories of the previous night flooded into her. She silently cursed herself for been so weak but was in a glad, as it had allowed Grissom to show his weaknesses and know they could both move past it and grow stronger as a couple.

She opened her eyes and realised the weight across her back was Grissom's arm and realised the movement near her head was him stroking her hair as she had been sleeping, watching her happily and calmly. She smiled up at him and saw him smile back. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sweetie." He muttered as he sat up again, Sara simply smiled at him again and rolled over so she was laying on her back. After a moment Grissom pulled her sitting up until she was resting against him when he went back to holding her and stroking her hair. After a while Sara decided to ask the question which had been interesting her since she woke up.

"Griss? Do you mind if I ask you something? Something ... personal?"

Grissom smiled at her, hooked his index finger under her chin and pulled her into a leisurely kiss, when he pulled back she was breathing heavily. He released her chin and smiled as she rested her head on his chest and relaxed into him. After a moment she seemed to regain her voice.

"Shall I take that as you don't want to answer?"

"I didn't hear the question. I was too busy thinking how pretty you looked this morning."

Sara felt her heart melting, if she hadn't fallen for him a long time ago she would have then. After a moment Grissom carried on.

"What did you ask?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sara. I know you. If I don't answer its going to drive you mad all day."

Sara smiled. "I know. I'll ask you in about half an hour instead." Sara paused for a moment before continuing. "It's going to drive you mad as well now, isn't it?"

Grissom grunted slightly, Sara smiled again as she knew she was right. Grissom suddenly leant down and kissed her again, stronger than before.

"It's not going to annoy me anymore." Grissom answered, Sara rolled her eyes at him, and knew she would have to remember that he kissed her like that when she was right and he knew it.

They soon settled back down into the quiet peacefulness that they had been in before, Sara knew the situation felt the same as before and felt that Grissom was ready to answer now.

"Do you mind if I ask you that personal question now?" She asked quietly.

"No" He muttered back equally quietly.

"You said you never had sex with anyone unless you love them. How many people have you had sex with?"

"I've never had sex" Grissom answered calmly, continuing before Sara had time to grow confused. "I've only made love with 2 women though."

"So you've loved 2 women then?"

"Yes."

"But you slept with me."

"I made love to you." Grissom corrected. Sara thought for a moment and suddenly drew in a breath as she realised what this meant by implication.

"So you mean ...?" Sara asked after a moment.

"Yes" Grissom said simply in reply.

"Who was the other woman?"

"My fiancée."

"Oh" Sara muttered quietly before realising that Grissom was still speaking.

"We met at university. She was studying Medicine I was studying forensics. It seemed like the perfect match, she was helping people while they were alive and I was helping them after. She even liked bugs and insects."

"What happened?" Sara asked, knowing whatever had happened had affected Grissom deeply.

"She died. She got breast cancer. She fought it and I fought it with her, we got through it together. It came back and she was weak but managed to fight it again. By the time the second cancer was in remission we found out that it was too late anyway, her marrow was riddled with bone cancer. It was too late to effectively treat and she just gave up. I couldn't keep her going anymore. I stayed with her and watched her die and I couldn't do anything." Sara held him closer.

"What did you do then?"

"I withdrew. I only came out for lectures, classes and exams. I only spoke to two people. I spent all my time studying to take my mind off it. And no-one ever drew me out again. I felt myself disappearing further and further into myself, spending less and less time people, shared less and less with people. But I saw no reason to stop it."

"And that's how you came to be where you are now and who you are now?"

"I guess so. I never met anyone who I thought was worth making the effort to stop for. Until now." He finished as he looked down at Sara, she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry." She told him and he knew she meant it, it wasn't just empty words.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. I still talk to her parents though. I ring them every year on the date she died and they ring me every anniversary we would have had."

"How long had you been together when it happened?"

"5 years, we'd met on our first day, spent most of the second day together, officially went on our first date on the third day. I proposed two weeks before they found the first cancer. She died just before the end of my final year."

"I'm sorry" Sara muttered again. He kissed the top of her head and held her a little closer. Sara now understodd why he was so withdrawn and personal, he was scared of letting anyone too close in case he got hurt again.

'_And I used to hate him when he avoided me. No wonder he acted the way he did last night, he was still scared of letting people get too close.'_Grissom seemed to hear what she was thinking.

"It's why I pushed you away so often. I was still scared to let someone in. The problem wasn't that I didn't like you. It was that I liked you too much. I realised though that not being with you was hurting me more than being with you could hurt. I finally took the chance. And the first time I did you pushed me away and called me a bastard if I remember rightly." He smiled wryly.

Sara blushed slightly. "Sorry. I was a bit confused at the time."

Grissom chuckled and kissed the top of her head again and squeezed her lightly for a moment. Sara smiled gently.

"The problem wasn't that I didn't like you enough." He repeated quietly, almost whispering. "It was that I loved you too much to let myself realise." Sara drew in a breath, not quite sure if she was hearing things right. Grissom continued in a quiet voice.

"I've realised now." He muttered.

Sara understood he still wasn't able to say it. She still knew what he meant and whispered in reply.

"I love you too."


	14. Shakespeare, Epilogue

_Yes, this is the epilogue, this story is officially finished._

* * *

18 months later Sara walked into the bedroom lightly, Grissom smiled, at the book laying in his hands as he turned the page. Sara noticed the smile.

"Something good just happen sweetie?" She asked as she sat down on the bed, smiling gently and him.

"Yes. You came into the room." He replied before leaning forward to kiss his wife. Sara smiled even more as he leaned back into the pillows again, she never tired of his comments, and he still managed to surprise her with them everytime.

"What book are you on anyway?"

"A book of Shakespeare's sonnets. I found one that I thought fit you perfectly.

_'__In the old age black was not counted fair,  
Or if it were, it bore not beauty's name;  
But now is black beauty's successive heir,  
And beauty slandered with a bastard shame:  
For since each hand hath put on Nature's power,  
Fairing the foul with Art's false borrowed face,  
Sweet beauty hath no name, no holy bower,  
But is profaned, if not lives in disgrace.  
Therefore my mistress' eyes are raven black,  
Her eyes so suited, and they mourners seem  
At such who, not born fair, no beauty lack,  
Sland'ring creation with a false esteem:  
Yet so they mourn becoming of their woe,  
That every tongue says beauty should look so.' "  
_  
He sat there looking at her for a moment, waiting for her response, it was a somewhat controversial passage but he knew she would realise what she meant. After a moment she replied, with a concealed smile.

"You shouldn't generalise, it isn't very scientific of you. Brunettes are prettier than blonds is a generalisation."

"Looking at the proof in front of me, its accurate. The brunette in front of me happens to be extremely beautiful." He said with a grin before leaning closer and kissing her.

Soon the book fell to floor, unnoticed by them both, and lay there undisturbed until a number of hours later when they awoke in each others embrace.

* * *

4 weeks after that Sara walked into their bedroom again, this time distracted. Grissom was smiling at the book he was reading and looked up when she sat down on the bed. He looked up at her and immediately his book was discarded as he knelt, resting on his heels, on the bed in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Sara? Honey? Are you ok?"

Sara looked up at him, her distraction turning to slight nervousness. Grissom looked at her more closely, "Sara?" He questioned again.

She tried to speak but found the words stuck in her throat, she coughed slightly and tried again.

"Grissom, I ... I'm ... I'm ... ermmm ... I ..., you know a little bit ago, when you were reading Shakespeare's sonnets and you read me one."

"4 weeks ago you mean?"

Sara nodded, wondering if Grissom had already worked out what she was trying and failing to say.

He grinned at her. "That's wonderful!" He said, she looked up at him. She opened her mouth but found herself speechless again, she hadn't known what to expect, but she hadn't expected this, not when it still hadn't been said aloud.

He kissed her palm. "Yes, I mean it. I really am happy about this. We can alter the spare room and ..." Sara lost what he was saying as a relief swept through her and he began muttering out ideas.

After a moment, he seemed to return to the present when he pulled Sara into a hug.

She held him as he held her, a matching grin on both their faces.

Grissom pulled back slightly, and took her hands again.

"You know what this means?" She looked at him confused. "We need to choose a shakespearean name. How about Juliet for a daughter? And for a son ... Sir Lancelot Gobbo?"

* * *

_Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending here, but had already explored a (tiny) rocky part in their relationship, getting past it, and then an explanation ending in a GSR line at the end. Now due to exams and everything and having no idea where to take this story decided to end it with a final epilogue. Sorry it was a bit sudden, but now I can concentrate on my exams and the sequel to 'Baby, I need you' and won't be too busy thinking about where to take this._

_Thanks for all the readers who havealready viewed this, especially those who did regularly, toothchick, WalkerTRngr, caro-gsr, CondTrain, ishotsherlok, sprat and anyone I missed out. Especially to CJS-DEPPendent and My Kate, who reviewed most chapters and even told me when I did something stupid or went wrong or they didn't like where the story was going. Thanks._

_Please review this chapter as well anyone who has been reading this whether you are a member or not._

_P x_


End file.
